


the perils of boredom and devious boyfriends

by rarepairenabler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse of italics, Banter, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairenabler/pseuds/rarepairenabler
Summary: Sugaknowshis partners can be attention-starved - and usually, that’s not an issue, but that at the moment they’re both making it impossible for him to focus on his studies.“I’m busy.” Suga determinedly keeps his gaze fixed on his textbook, even as Tendou nuzzles against him. “These Stat problems aren’t going to do themselves, y’know.”With a humph, Oikawa pulls his hand back. “Fine. We’ll just amuseourselvesthen.” He leans over Suga’s back, cups Tendou’s face in his hands, and kisses him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candyharlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Опасность скуки и коварных бойфрендов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494600) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu)



> *if we're friends and pwp isn't your jam, please don't feel pressured to read it! I totally understand if you skip over this one or any fic of mine if it's not something you're into or comfortable with

“Suuuga, pay attention to us,” Tendou whines as he curls up against Suga.

Tendou’s on the Suga’s right, his face burrowed against the crook between Suga’s shoulder and the curve of his neck, long fingers wriggling beneath Suga’s baggy hoodie. Oikawa’s on Suga’s other side, practically draping off of him as Oikawa watches him read. 

Tendou yawns. His hands are warm as he smoothes his fingers over the splay of Suga’s ribs, his touch more than a little exploratory as his hands roam higher. “We’re _bored._ ”

“Sounds like a _you_ problem,” Suga hums. He returns his attention to notes that are sprawled out over their blankets, ignoring the mirrored pouts Oikawa and Tendou give him. His concentration is shattered once more when he feels Tendou’s lips graze the shell of his ear just as Oikawa strokes his fingers through Suga’s hair.

Suga _knows_ his partners can be attention-starved - and usually, that’s not an issue, but that at the moment they’re both making it _impossible_ for him to focus on his homework. 

“I’m busy.” Suga keeps his gaze determinedly fixed on his textbook, even as Tendou nuzzles against him. “These Stat problems aren’t going to do themselves, y’know.”

With a humph, Oikawa pulls his hand back. “Fine. We’ll just amuse _ourselves_ then.” He leans over Suga’s back, cups Tendou’s face in his hands, and kisses him.

Tendou groans, his lips parting in surprise. He tugs his hands free from Suga’s hoodie and hauls Oikawa closer.

“Guys, you’re crushing me,” complains Suga when he feels Oikawa's elbow jab against his back.

“Mm, sorry,” Oikawa murmurs. He draws back and lets Tendou climb onto his side of the bed. Oikawa settles between Tendou's thighs, the two facing each other as he slowly guides Tendou’s hands to the dip of his waist.

Tendou snickers, his lips grazing over Oikawa's jaw, his chin, his mouth, the pointed tip of Oikawa's button nose, leaving Oikawa and Suga both breathing harder as he draws back again. Oikawa makes a frustrated noise and pushes their lips together, the kiss rough and demanding as his fingers tangle in Tendou's bright red hair. Tendou breaks the kiss again with a shaky laugh. He licks his lips, his red eyes lidded. “And here I thought _I_ was the needy one,” he teases.

_“Was that a complaint?” Oikawa arches a brow, more than a little smug. He leans forward and nips at the sensitive skin just beneath Tendou's jaw._

__

“Nope. No, definitely not.” Tendou shakes his head and hisses, his hips jerking when Oikawa bites down harder. “Ah, _fuck._ ”

The thing is, Suga’s well aware they’re putting a show on for him. They kiss sloppily, the noises lewd and exaggerated.

They’ve done this enough times that Suga can tell what’s real and what’s not. The little hitch in Tendou’s breath when Oikawa ruts against him? _Completely genuine._

Tendou bites down on his lip, his face flushed as he tilts his head back. He lifts a hand to grip the back of Oikawa’s neck and grinds his hips against Oikawa’s, both of them already panting - and then his eyes flit to Suga, with a smile sharp as a cleaver. Long fingers splay over Oikawa’s left thigh and squeeze, drawing a surprised gasp from Oikawa’s lips. “Thought ya had homework you’re supposed to be doin’?”

“Unless you’d rather _join?_ ” Oikawa suggests, dark lashes batting as he slides his hand past Tendou’s waistband.

The room suddenly feels a little hotter. Suga clears his throat. “Nope, I’m good,” he answers, his voice cracking. “Seems like you two’ve got it covered.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, there’s always room for one more. Right, _Tooru?_ ” Tendou leers at Oikawa, and then sucks in a sharp breath when he kneads his fingers against the visible tent in Tendou’s skinny jeans. He tilts his head back, letting Oikawa suck at the junction between his shoulder and the hollow of his neck, his breath coming out in shuddered gasps.

Suga shakes his head, trying to distract himself from warmth that’s cording through him and pooling low in his gut. His composure is supposed to be _better_ than this, he knows _exactly_ what they’re trying to do, but _fuck_ , it’s working anyway. Beside him, his Stat textbook lies forgotten as his gaze is fixed on the scene in front of him, his throat painfully dry when Tendou splays his legs a little wider and draws Oikawa’s fingers past his lips.

Tendou hollows his cheeks, his eyes dark and lidden as he drags his tongue over Oikawa’s digits. Eyes trained on Suga, Tendou’s jaw goes slack, and he works his mouth around Oikawa’s fingers like he’s starved for them. Drool strings from his abused swell of his lips down to the jut of his chin.

“So _messy,_ ” Oikawa murmurs as he pushes his fingers in a little deeper, just to watch Tendou’s throat contract around them. Even then, Tendou’s gaze keeps Suga pinned in place.

God, Suga thinks. They’re both going to be death of him.

Or possibly each other.

With a sigh, Suga pushes his textbook off the side of their bed and crawls towards them. Their eyes widen in surprise when Suga leans in and presses his lips to Oikawa’s. He buries a hand in Oikawa’s soft hair, enjoying the scent of his partner’s Shea butter skin cream as he kisses him slowly, gently, savoring every soft noise Oikawa makes.

Suga remembers how this all started – the three of them always at each other’s throats, the coy looks and less-than-subtle touches, the taunts that somehow always led to one of them pressed up against a wall, their lips sliding together roughly. Back then, Suga’s nerves had been more tangled than a pair of headphones that’ve been in someone’s pocket. The tension always felt palpable and explosive, and the first kiss was like lighting a fuse.

Things are easier now, simpler. But none of them have quite figured out how to admit that they need _this_ part, too. Suga strokes over the dip of Oikawa’s collar, the skin soft and delicate as he traces patterns there. From beside him, he hears the wet sounds of Tendou mouthing at Oikawa’s knuckles. Oikawa’s breath’s getting louder, more ragged, and Suga wonders if the stimulation’s enough they could get him to come from this alone.

Oikawa’s lashes bat against Suga’s cheeks as their lips press together, a ticklish feeling that startles a quiet huff of laughter from Suga. By the time Suga breaks the kiss, his lips are tingling and Tendou’s grinning.

Tendou tugs Oikawa’s fingers from his lips so he can speak up, “Ding ding ding! What’s that, folks? Looks like a new opponent’s entered the ring!”

Oikawa rolls his eyes. Still breathless, he swipes his thumb over Tendou’s lower lip. “Mm, maybe we should invest in a gag after all.”

Tendou’s teeth graze the pad of Oikawa’s thumb. “Oh? Thought you _liked_ me vocal,” he croons. “Besides, I can think of _much_ better ways to occupy my mouth.”

“God, you’re _both so_ —” Suga rests a hand on each of their thighs “—distracting.”

Tendou seems all too pleased about the fact. “What’cha gonna do about it, pretty boy?”

“Why’s _he_ the pretty boy?” Oikawa demands.

Suga laughs and plants a chaste kiss on Tendou’s lips. Tendou blinks rapidly. When Suga pulls back, Tendou’s mouth chases after his. Tendou pouts when he comes up empty, his eyes flitting open again.

“ _Please_ tell me ya weren’t thinking of going back to yer studies?” Tendou crooks his fingers in the loops of Suga’s grey jeans. “We’re not lettin’ you get away so easy.”

“N-No?” Suga’s pulse skitters, a shiver zipping down his spine when Oikawa curls his fingers against the hem of Suga’s shirt and tugs.Idly, Suga wonders how he ended up in the middle of this.

Tendou’s lips ghost along the arch of Suga’s neck. He pops open the button of Suga’s jeans with his thumb.

“Haah, careful,” Suga mutters. His face feels warm as he splays a hand against each of their necks and guides them closer. “You broke the button on the last pair, remember?”

Tendou grumbles.

“This okay?” Oikawa asks, lifting Suga’s shirt over his shoulders.

Suga nods vigorously. As Oikawa tosses the t-shirt behind him, Suga reels him in for another kiss. This time, Suga deepens it, his tongue brushing along the seam of Oikawa’s lips, head hazy when Oikawa sucks his lower lip between his teeth.

Suga can feel the curve of Tendou’s smirk against his skin. Lips brush over the nape of Suga’s bare shoulder, spindly fingers jerking Suga’s pants down past his hips. “ _These_ ,” Tendou whispers, “need to be gone like, yesterday.”

Suga snorts, but he lifts his lips to help Tendou strip him of his jeans.

“Is that—” Tendou freezes behind him, his eyes drawn to the One Piece boxers Suga’s wearing. “Are those _mine?_ ”

“They’re comfy,” Suga answers with a shrug.

Tendou makes an indignant noise. “You—”

Suga cuts him off with a kiss. Turning his back to Oikawa, Suga pushes Tendou down against the bed. The mattress bounces beneath them as Tendou lands on his bony elbows. “Y’know, things are beginning to feel a little uneven,” Suga says, his voice low and teasing. He ducks down to mouth at the strip of skin where Tendou’s ‘GUESS’ shirt is riding up.

He shudders, distracted when Oikawa reaches around and circles his thumbs over the buds of Suga’s nipples. Oikawa’s lips trace a path from the nape of Suga’s neck, along the slope of his spine, down to the small of his back. Each kiss is chaste and lingering and Suga can’t help but arch into it. “Let us take care of you,” Oikawa murmurs against the shell of his ear.

 _So cheesy_ , Suga thinks through the haze of his arousal, and he wants to tease Oikawa for it, he really does, except he can’t put together a coherent sentence when Tendou’s scooting down between Suga’s legs and teasing his tongue over the hardness in Suga’s boxers. Suga nods again, gasps out an “Ah, O-Okay,” and clutches onto Oikawa’s polo shirt for support.

Beneath him, Tendou’s all long limbs and sharp angles, his arms corded with wiry muscle. He pushes at Suga’s legs, spreading them further apart as he leaves a trail of markings along the inner sides of Suga’s thighs. 

Tendou draws back slightly, whistling as he admires his own work. He smooths his hands over the red, abused skin, lips drawing into a crooked grin when Suga chokes out a groan.

“How come you never mark _me_ like that?” Oikawa grouches.

Tendou’s red eyes snap open in surprise. “Eh? I thought _Your Highness_ didn’t want any hickies messing up his perfect skin.”

Oikawa makes an offended noise and folds his arms. “Yeah well, you thought wrong.”

Fingers tip-toeing along the insides of Suga’s thighs, Tendou smiles indulgently. “Maybe if ya beg real pretty—” he licks his lips “—I’ll consider it.” 

A rapid blush spreads from Oikawa’s ears down to his chest. “Pfft as if— _in your dreams._ ”

Tendou just cackles. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

Suga rolls his eyes at them. He trails his thumb along Oikawa’s chest, his other hand petting Tendou’s flaming red hair. “How do you want to do this?” he asks, interrupting their bickering. “Not fully clothed, I hope?”

“Now who’s impatient?” Despite the jibe, Tendou shimmies out from beneath Suga and quickly sheds both his shirt and his red skinny jeans, tossing them onto the pile of Suga’s clothes. He glances over at Oikawa, who’s got his leg stuck in his cargo pants. “I’d bet anything he’s wearing glow-in-dark underwear. The kind with stars on ‘em.”

But when Oikawa finally frees himself of his pants, Tendou gapes. “Are those— _oi_ , are those my pair of boxers, too?”

Oikawa looks down at himself. The boxers in question are bright orange, with the Dragon Ball Z logo on the back. “Suga’s right,” he says, rejoining them on the bed. “They _are_ comfortable.”

“I feel…betrayed. Betrayed and also weirdly turned on.”

Oikawa and Suga snicker in unison.

“C’mere.” Suga guides Tendou onto his lap. He slips his hand past the band of Tendou’s boxers, his thumb circling over the head of Tendou’s cock. Tendou’s dick twitches in his hand as Oikawa passes him the lube. _Pretty_ isn’t usually the word Suga would ascribe to Tendou, but he looks good like this – his fingers clenching at the sheets and then at Suga’s skin, a glossy sheen to his lips as he pants out their names. Suga smooths Tendou’s bangs back and smiles. “Still bored?”

Tendou shakes his head hard, his nails digging crescents against Suga’s hips.

Suga slicks his fingers in the lube, shivering at the cold sensation. He wraps one hand around Tendou again, jerking his hand in slow, sure strokes. As Suga pecks quick kisses along the curve of his shoulder, Suga tugs his boxers out of the way. His hand drifts down lower to tease at Tendou’s rim. Shoulders tensing, Tendou shudders and whines like he’s not sure which he wants more: to keep fucking Suga’s hand or to grind back against his clever fingers.

Out of the corner of Suga’s vision, he sees Oikawa stroking himself with the heel of his hand, eyes dark and hooded. Oikawa leans forward. He dips his fingers in the lube before smearing it over Tendou’s skin, making a mess of Tendou’s legs.

Tendou’s nose scrunches. “What are you—”

In answer, Oikawa brings their lips together just as he ruts between Tendou’s slick thighs. “Oh,” Tendou breathes against Oikawa’s lips. “Why didn’t ya just say so, haah, fuck.” His words morph into a mewl when Oikawa grinds down again.

Suga takes that moment to press his finger past Tendou’s entrance. As Tendou rocks between them, the noises that he makes are delicious. It’s a good thing they have their own place. He’s restless as he writhes between them, his breathy whines and wrenched whimpers filling the room. “More,” Tendou grits out. “Need more.”

Oikawa rolls his hips forward, harder this time. “More what?”

“Everything,” Tendou croaks.

Suga flicks his wrist, gratified when Tendou hiccups out a moan. His grip turns slack, faltering slightly as he focuses on spreading Tendou open on his fingers. He waits until Tendou’s loose around him, until he can take a third finger without struggle before pulling his hand free. Tendou makes a pained noise at the sudden loss.

Laughing softly, Suga kisses Tendou’s cheek. His eyes meet Oikawa’s over Tendou’s shoulder. “What do you think, Oikawa? Should I make _him_ beg for it?”

Suga feels Tendou’s throat bob when he swallows.

Oikawa’s lips furl in a smirk. “No point, he’s already done plenty enough begging. A _‘please, Oikawa’_ would suffice.”

“Fine. Please, Oikawa, _pretty please,_ ” Tendou mocks as his long lashes flutter. He clasps his hands together in prayer. “Please fuck me so hard that I won’t be able to see straight, or walk straight, or sit. _Please_ fuck me hard enough that every time I press down on my bruises I’ll, ah, fuck, I’ll get hard again thinking you two.” He snickers at the scandalized look on Oikawa’s face. “We’re naked and having sex but that’s what gets you flustered?”

“Fuck you,” Oikawa shoots back. He retaliates by wrapping his hand around both of them, their cocks rubbing together as they fist a hand in each other’s hair.

As Oikawa and Tendou kiss, Suga slips on a condom. He rests his chin on the crook of Tendou’s shoulder, his cock catching against Tendou’s rim.

Tendou’s breath hitches. He arches his back in search of friction. “S-Suga, c’mon. I’m ready.” His voice comes out scratchy and fucked-out like they’ve been at it for hours now.

Suga nuzzles his nose against the nape of Tendou’s neck. Head bowed against the blade of Tendou’s shoulder, Suga makes a strangled noise and then pushes in. At first, neither of them moves. Oikawa moves his hands up and down Tendou’s sides in a soothing gesture. Suga whispers encouragement into Tendou’s ear. Finally, Tendou exhales and starts to rock back against Suga, the first roll of his hips experimental.

Tendou groans and Suga suddenly regrets that he can’t see his partner’s face. He can imagine it, though. As he starts working his hips in a steady rhythm, Suga can picture the way Tendou’s face would contort in pleasure, how his eyes would screw shut when Oikawa and Suga grind against him at the same time. Oikawa and Suga’s thrusts synchronize. They move together like a hurricane, Suga’s heart beating loud against the drum of his ear as he curls his fingers against Oikawa’s.

Heat lances through Suga - a searing tide swelling beneath his skin – and his thighs start to shake and fuck, he knows he’s already close.

With every roll of Suga’s hips, Tendou pushes back. Tendou clenches down hard enough that Suga has to bite down on his own lip to suppress a sobs.

“I think I’m.” Suga’s eyes squeeze shut. “M’gonna.”

Suga’s not expecting it, but Tendou comes first. Tendou’s surprisingly quiet but Suga can tell what’s happening when his rhythm starts to stutter, his greedy moans tapering off into soft sighs and he stops riding Suga like the fate of the shounen manga industry depends on it. A shiver slivers down his spine, his whole body twitching through the pulses of the aftershock.

When the tide of Tendou’s breathing starts to even out again, Tendou starts to circle his hips again. His nails gently scrape along Suga’s thighs. “Ya don’t have stop on _my_ account,” says drawls and Suga can practically _hear_ the lazy grin in his drawl.

A whine is torn form Suga’s lips when Tendou sinks down completely. Tendou’s hot and tight around him and fuck, it’s _too much._ “Tendou,” Suga chants, “Ah, oh god.”

Tendou cackles and curls his fingers around Oikawa’s dick, his rhythm erratic and sloppy as he bounces in Suga’s lap. “I usually answer to _Tendou Satori_ but—”

“Such a n-nerd,” Oikawa mutters, his fingers clenching hard against Suga’s. His breath’s ragged, his hips bucking into Tendou’s slack grip. 

Oikawa and Suga’s eyes meet and then they’re both coming, their bodies seizing up as they grip each other for support.

Humming, Tendou raises his hand and laps along his knuckles, cheeks hollowing when he swirls his tongue along his fingers.

Oikawa’s eyes darken, his face flushing again. “Gross.”

“You taste good,” Tendou tells him without a hint of embarrassment.

Suga winces from the sensitive and pulls free from Tendou. “I’m gonna clean up,” he announces. When he tries to stand up, his legs feel like jello as he sags back against the bed. “Later. When I have the strength.”

Suga tries again a moment later, his legs still shaking when he slowly makes his way to their shared bathroom. When he returns with the washcloth, he sees Tendou and Oikawa curled up together, Tendou’s arm slung over Oikawa’s waist and his face tucked against Oikawa’s shoulder. Maybe the time alone did them some good after all. Suga’s chest feels warm with fondness as pats them down with the cloth.

Suga grins. “So you _do_ get along sometimes.”

Tendou’s eyes flicker open. “It’s not what you think?”

“No? ‘Cause it looks like you two are snuggling,” Suga says. “I might even take a picture to commemorate this.” It’s happened before where the three of them will pile up on the couch and watch a movie together, but it’s nice to see them close like this. “Still think you’d sell each other to Satan for less than a corn chip?”

Tendou and Oikawa glance at each other speculatively.

“I’d hesitate,” Tendou admits.

“Oh?” Oikawa’s lips tug in smile. “I guess I would too, then.”

Suga settles in beside them, his chest pressed flush against the curve of Tendou’s back. “Hey, you guys aren’t going to try this again next time I have homework, right?”

Oikawa and Tendou don’t answer.

“Oi!” Suga squawks. “I have a midterm coming up!”

“It feels like it’s always _something_ ,” Oikawa complains. “A midterm, an exam, homework…”

Suga’s stomach twists in guilt. It’s possible he’s been neglecting them a little lately. Not just because of assignments, but because of the stress. But he’d missed them even more than he’d realized. “How about this: my schedule’s going to be free soon,” Suga says. “And I can think of a lot of ways to make up for lost time. Fair?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Tendou and Oikawa reply in unison.

Suga laughs and pulls them both closer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you becky for editing this! my draft was so rough im so sorry! and thank u amanda and nat for dragging me into these two wonderful hellships <3


End file.
